Martial Arts (Yongbi)
Martial arts dominates the Yongbi the Invincible world with many (고수, gosu), of all levels of power, using different styles. While outer ki and inner ki both exist, inner ki is a major part of a martial artist's strength. For example, a high-level gosu like Yongbi was able to destroy actual weaponry with a pair of swim shorts imbued with his inner ki.Chapter 1 (Yongbi) Known Martial Arts Black Lancer Techniques :''User(s): Jeok Seong, Yongbi'' The Black Lancer Techniques are a set of spear techniques utilised by the legendary Black Lancers cavalry. It is possible to use the spear techniques with a sword but at a reduced effectiveness.Chapter 79 (Yongbi) *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Adamantine Spiraling Spear' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Black Shattering Blast' **'Black Shattering Blast, Fire Dragon Rising' **'Black Shattering Blast's, Nine Dragon Fangs' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Seven Severing Soul Slash' *'Black Lancers Seven Chained Moves, Sixteen Black Kill Thrusts' ---- Cauldron Pulverizing Staff Technique :''User(s): Gwan'' The Cauldron Pulverizing Staff Technique is a staff-based martial arts technique used by Gwan, 5th disciple of the Cheonwoong Faction. *'Cauldron Pulverizing Staff Technique, The 12th Move: Eyebrow Trimming Five Way Strike' ---- Celestial Techniques :''User(s): Hyeon Jae-Yang'' The Celestial Techniques are a series of powerful martial art techniques utilised by Hyeon Jae-Yang, The Divine Lord of Destruction. *'Black Celestial Technique' *'Grand Divine Celestial Destruction Technique' ---- Demonic Techniques :''User(s): Asura Blood Sect Members, Cruel Moon Arch-Demon, Jincheon, Mad Blood Arch-Demon, Myochu'' The Demonic Techniques are an incredibly diverse and powerful set of martial art techniques utilised by the members of the Asura Blood Sect. Certain Demonic Techniques are capable of producing incorporeal Ki that is as destructive as a real weapon,Chapter 115 (Yongbi) and wounds inflicted by a Demonic Technique would decay immediately, causing extreme pain.Chapter 52 (Yongbi) *'Blood Mesh Technique' *'Blood Shadow Aura' *'Blood Sublimation Poison Palm' *'Bone Contraction Technique' *'Dark Flame Soul Annihilating Palmstrike, The 17th Move: Heaven Striding Celestial Horses' *'Divine Blood Rain Devastation Technique, Ten-Thousand Ravaging Demonic Beasts' *'Divine Nine Demons Soul Evasion Technique' *'Great Asura Regeneration Technique' *'Great Asura Soul Summoning Technique' *'Great Pressure Points Strikes Technique' *'Great Phantasmal Soul Technique, The 17th Move: Phantasmal Demonic Bone Reaver' *'Incorporeal Demonic Technique' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 5th Move: Asura Devastation' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The 12th Move: Incorporeal Sky Killing Thunderbolts' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, The Incorporeal Crescent Blade' **'Incorporeal Demonic Technique, Stygian Demonic Slaughtering Wall' *'Returning Moon' *'Spirit Annihilating Dance of Soul Mastery' ---- Drunken Fist Style :''User(s): Hyeon Jae-Yang, Young Lady'' The Drunken Fist Style was a unique martial arts style used by Hyeon Jae-Yang. It has been passed down to a young lady who unfortunately cannot hold her liquor.Chapter 99 (Yongbi) ---- Eight Thunderous Fans :''User(s): Hong Ye-Mong'' The Eight Thunderous Fans are a series of martial arts techniques utilised by Hong Ye-Mong, The Ice Jade Empress of the Fan. The techniques involves the use of her blue bamboo fan.Chapter 43 (Yongbi) *'Eight Thunderous Fans, The 1st Move: Thunderbolt Strike' *'Eight Thunderous Fans, The 2nd Move: Swift Head-Striking Thunder' *'Eight Thunderous Fans, The 3rd Move: Shocking Lightning Rampage' ---- Grand Death Life Technique :''User(s): Ilgak'' The Grand Death Life Technique is a self protection technique created by Ilgak. The only known technique is the Wa-Shing-Sang-Dam revival technique which Ilgak considers the pinnacle of the Grand Death Life Technique.Chapter 121 (Yongbi) *'Divine Ilgak Techniques, Chapter 53: Wa-Shin-Sang-Dam' ---- Lu Family's Spear Style :''User(s): Grand General, Yongbi'' The Lu Family's Spear Style is a powerful and secret martial arts technique of the Grand General's command.Chapter 100 (Yongbi) ---- Meteor Sword Formation Style :''User(s): Oh Jamu'' The Meteor Sword Formation Style is a unique sword style invented and utilised by sword master Oh Jamu. *'Meteor Sword Formation, Flying Dagger’s Wild Dance' ---- Seven Step Black Wind Fist :''User(s): Goo Hwi'' The Seven Step Black Wind Fist is an incredibly powerful martial arts technique used exclusively by Goo Hwi and is considered legendary in the Northern Murim.Chapter 15 (Yongbi) *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Fire Demon’s Heaven Incinerating Earth Flame' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Nine Palace Chain Hands' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Purple Twilight Annihilation' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Seven Stars Spirit Chasing Palmstrike' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, The 3rd Move: Eight Heavenly Flash Strikes' *'Seven Step Black Wind Fist, Town Smashing Palm' ---- Shaolin Martial Arts :''User(s): Unknown'' The Shaolin Martial Arts is a renowned martial arts style with impressive techniques as characters often compare them with other similar, powerful techniques they witness or use.Chapter 50 (Yongbi) Chapter 55 (Yongbi) Chapter 117 (Yongbi) * *'Shaolin's Adamantine Palmstrike' *'Shaolin's Grand Deity Arts' ---- Spirit Snake Whip Technique :''User(s): Sanggwan Chaek'' The Spirit Snake Whip Techniques are a set of martial arts techniques utilised by The Blue-Hearted Young Master, Sanggwan Chaek. *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, Spirit Snake’s Devotion' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, Spirit Snake’s Protection' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 1st Move: Spirit Snake Discharge' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 2nd Move: Flying Spirit Snake Coil' *'Spirit Snake Whip Technique, The 4th Move: Moon Taunting Discharge' ---- Storm Apricot Blossom Fan :''User(s): Hong Ye-Mong'' The Storm Apricot Blossom Fan techniques are a series of martial arts techniques utilised by Hong Ye-Mong, The Ice Jade Empress of the Fan. The techniques involves the use of her blue bamboo fan. *'Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 2nd Move: Worldly Navel Destruction' *'Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 4th Move: Wind Master Throw' *'Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 6th Move: Spinning Whirlwind' ---- Soul Chasing Hand :''User(s): Chomu'' The Soul Chasing Hand is a fist technique based on joint-twisting. The martial artist using this technique can incapacitate opponents by dislocating and breaking their bones or kill them by twisting their neck.Chapter 58 (Yongbi) ---- Unclassified Martial Arts techniques These are martial arts techniques that are not specifically linked to any particular martial arts style. *'Air Striding Step' *'Black Dragon Cosmic Technique' *'Dragon Slaying Slash' *'Eight Docked Gates Formation' *'Evil Subduing Thirteen Palms' *'Heavenly Wind Fan' *'Invisible Shadow Walk Technique' *'Nine Combination Returning True Sword' *'Seven Step Soul Severing Poison' *'Sword Force' *'Thunder Slashing Swords Returns the Spirits to Earth' *'Tiger Warding Palmstrike' References Navigation Category:Martial Arts techniques Category:Yongbi the Invincible